Poema
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi encuentra un diario, las bellas palabras en el, lo envuelven tanto que no se percata de su dueño detras de él Yaoi Shou RUHANA


Poema

" A pocos metros está la playa. 

 El guerrero aún tiene un poco de fuerzas como para beber. 

 Ha atravesado las dunas y siempre más allá. 

 Descalzo y con el morral vacío se siente al borde mismo de la muerte. 

 Los otros, los últimos, han quedado atrás. 

 La aldea humea a lo lejos y las noticias que le trae el viento desgarran el alma seca de tanta ausencia. 

 Sin embargo, no quiere secarse sobre la duna caliente y apura el paso aunque los pies se le quiebren. "

Hanamichi lee en voz alta el parrafo de un diario que encontro en el vestuario, mientras lo estaba limpiando. Le habia llamado la atención el pequeño libro negro de cuero, con letras doradas,  "K R L". Se encontraba entre los casilleros, olvidado sin querer. Mas fue su asombro ver la hermosa escritura.

" No se sabe cómo, pero llega hasta el mar. 

 A pocos metros está la playa y hay otro guerrero que ha escapado de la lucha y que le sobran fuerzas para beber. 

 Ha atravesado las dunas y ahora está sentado mirando el paisaje. 

 Con botas desacordonadas va pisando con certeza la arena que intenta quemarlo. 

 En el morral, todavía le queda agua y se prepara para el placer de beberla a sorbos lentos y parejos. 

 Los otros, los que han quedado atrás, tal vez hayan muerto. 

 Lleva tanto tiempo huyendo de la guerra y todavía más. 

 Pero no piensa morir. "

Hanamichi vuelve a leer mas interesado, se siente atraido por el relato, pero no se percata que alguien mas lo esta escuchando.

" Los dos guerreros caminan por la playa. 

 Uno va sangrado. Descalzo, deja huellas que el agua no puede beberse. 

 El otro camina con botas de otro cuerpo, pero pisa seguro y el mar se va llevando a cada paso la huella que marca sobre la arena. "

Hanamichi se sienta en una de las bancas del vestuario, serca de la lampara. Afuera ya esta oscuro, no le da importancia.

" Los dos se inclinan. 

 Mojan el rostro quebrado por el sol. 

 Uno sangra. La sal del mar le quema las heridas y no las restaña. 

 El otro se descalza, moja los pies y humedece su cabello. Después se sienta, se embeleza con el mar que va y que viene y qué dice que no se entiende. 

 Y bebe agua. En la cantimplora aún quedan gotas. Serán para después. "

La figura cada vez se acerca a Hanamichi silenciosamente, con pasos felinos,  sin que su presa se espante.

" El guerrero que sangra no mira el mar que se retira de la playa. 

 Se lo ve inclinado sobre la arena. 

 Se lo ve levantando una a una las estrellas de mar que tienen sed como él y que se extinguen sobre la arena que se seca. 

 Se lo ve devolviendo las estrellas al agua, de a una. "

" El otro, el que ha tomado tiempo para beberse por los ojos hasta el agua del mar es el que pregunta: 

 -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

 Y sigue: 

 -Tarea inútil la tuya. Hay tantas estrellas de mar y tantas playas y total... será mejor beber y seguir camino. Aún se escucha la guerra. Nada cambiará, nada cambiarás. Déjalas que mueran. "

La figura se detiene detrás de el, y empieza a leer en vos alta. 

" El guerrero que no puede restañar las heridas se deja caer por un instante. El mar pasa todo por sus ojos y en los oídos se filtra la voz del viento. 

 En las manos, la arena se cae como el tiempo y no se detiene. 

 Se agacha lentamente y vuelve a recoger una estrella. 

 Después extiende la mano hasta donde están los ojos del hombre que pregunta. "

La figura se agacha quedando frente al sonrojado Hanamichi, sigue el relato pero sin leerlo.

" Los dos se miran. "

" Y todo lo que está escrito pasa en un instante. "

" El guerrero deja que la espuma avance apenas una vez más sobre los pies lastimados. Después, arroja la estrella al agua. 

 Por un instante se siente inútil. 

 Es verdad, hay tantas estrellas. 

 Y hay tantas playas a lo largo de la costa. "

Y acercándose al rostro de Hanamichi.

" Pero su boca que lleva la voz del viento alcanza a decirle al hombre que ya está casi de espaldas: 

 -Al menos para esta estrella, algo va a cambiar. "

Le da un pequeño beso, dulce y tierno. Y a su oido prosigue

" Aunque aún se escuche la guerra y haya hombres que calcen zapatos de los muertos. "

Rukawa se perdio en los ojos almendrados de Hanamichi, le saco el diario, lo deposito en el piso mientras se recostaba sobre el.

"Yo estuve en la batalla, yo di muerte,  fui parte de la lucha, más no inerte. "

Prosiguió mientras lo besaba.

" Un día su fragor fue tan patente,  tan vívida la furia, tan hiriente,  tanto rigió en mí el cruel egoísmo  que ataca con la fuerza del más fuerte,  tan clara fue mi fuerza ante mis ojos...  que supe lo que puedo con la vida...  sabiendo lo que puedo con la muerte. "

Besaba su cuello, mientras Hanamichi gemia.

" Vampiro de la vida con la muerte  bebí, bebí y bebí hasta el hartazgo  y harto comprendí que mi bebida  no saciaba mi sed por no estar vivo,  que la vida es vida del que vive  y, por vida, se goza a cada instante  mas no se obtiene nunca por la muerte. "

Le sacaba la sudadera. Mientras jugaba con sus pesones.

" Ya no quiero las botas del que ha muerto,  ni el agua muerta, en muerte, conseguida,  no quiero seguir andando indiferente  guardando muerte en la sangre de mi frente  y en mi cintura la espada que asesina,  no quiero que mis huellas sean muerte  que ha de borrar la marea de la vida. "

Lo miro a los ojos, se volvio a perder en ellos.

" Prefiero caminar con mis heridas  arrojando a vivir, como un presente,  mostrando que se puede con la vida  rescatándola del lazo de la muerte  que una simple vida vale tanto  tan sólo por el hecho de vivirla  que no se espanta nunca de la muerte. "

Acaricio el rostro de Hanamichi, con las punta de los dedos.

" Pues supe lo que puedo con la vida...  sufriendo lo que puedo con la muerte. "

Volvio a besarlo, con pasión y deseo.

- Lo escribi antes de conocerte...... – le dijo suavemente - .... pero lo termine cuando me di cuenta de algo.......

- Que...? – pregunto en un susurro. Kaede sonriendo, hechizando a Hanamichi.

- ... de que cuando lo iba terminando pensaba en ti, en tus insultos, en tu personalidad, en tu lesion, en mí. En la fuerza que tienes para salir adelante, como el guerrero que salvaba a las estrellas, sin importar como terminaria. 

- O sea que..... – abriendo sus ojos - ... tu ..... ibas......

- ....... – solo recibio una afirmación con la cabeza - ..... si lo iba  a hacer......pero te conoci...... – volvio a sonreir

Se besaron, con ternura, recorrieron sus cuerpos, y se entregaron hasta al amanecer, desde ese dia se encuentran juntos. Recorren las playas y regresan las estrellas al mar, juntos. 

Nota: espero que les haya gustado, el relato es un poema de Silvia Paglieta, llego a mis manos  por medio de una amiga, y como Alex me pregunto para cuando otro fic, aquí ta, amiga mia. Besos abrazos y muchos cariños Subaru.

subaru@ubbi.com.ar


End file.
